charactergalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver
Silver is a male Abilinoid that lives in the Character Galaxy. Once living on Abilitarus, he left to take his rage on other planets by completely destroying them with his atomic abilities. Now he is a Galactic Hero. Appearance Bearing a humanoid appearance, the Abilinoid has a pale head, pale hands and legs, but no neck. He has light silver hair with the shape of three diamonds and three long bangs. Before he became the Galactic Hero he is now, he wore a robe many sizes too small, along with some worn out brown boots. As a Galactic Hero, he wears two new outfits. If he is on a mission or in battle, his uniform is a future-style blue and white robe with lightweight light blue sneakers. When not in battle or relaxing, Silver wears a mint-condition red robe and a scarf to go with it. Ability Silver, the "Radiative Albino", has an inherited ability to unleash radiative explosions. To release these dangerous explosions, he simply rises into the air and releases energy. Though fatal to the ones surrounding the explosion, Silver always faints after using the move. Once using these powers as an advantage, Silver wiped out several planets and the creatures on them when he was furious. When Silver became good, he realized the harm done and vowed to never do something like what he had done ever again unless neccessary. History Silver lived an average-but-happy life on Abilinoid, a well populated and peaceful planet. Like his friends and family, he had a unique ability of his own, but never revealed it until he was twelve years old. When he had become twelve, his lovely life changed. One day after showering, he put on his white robe and was walking to his room when suddenly he saw his best friend, Crystal, being kidnapped by a group of aliens. Silver tried to rescue her, but he was too late. The aliens disappeared out of sight, along with his girl buddy. Full of anger and sadness, Silver lost control of himself. He let off steam and exploded, releasing deadly radiation in all directions of the city. The energy rushed towards the citizens of the area, who were luckily rescued by those with abilities more extravagent than their's. Unfortunately, Silver's parents were killed. After the commotion, Silver lost consciousness. Quotes "This civilization has been demolished! Now they understand." "You are all nothing but aliens; you have no heart!" "I can't believe I caused so much destruction in the past... Those creatures didn't even know me!" "That was the past. Now, I must look towards the future." Victory Phrases (Villain) "You have been knocked out, and now I will end everything. Now you understand." "It is too late to feel sorry for you, alien. Your life has come to an end." "It's too late to apologize. It's too late. Your time is over." Victory Phrases (Hero) "Justice prevails!" "The Galactic Heroes do justice! You have been served." "You should know that the bad side never wins." Losing Phrases (Villain) "What?! I've been defeated? IMPOSSIBLE!" "This is not happening! My explosions are supposed to be no match against anything!" Losing Phrases (Hero) "You win this battle, but you will not win for long!" "Your abilities are too much.... I'm hurt." Trivia *Silver was made from an ordinary drawing of an angel smiley on a napkin. *Silver used to have the ability to turn into white versions of Earth animals and the ability he has now, but this was limited to only one.